dgatefandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Dragon's Gate
Dragon's Gate Wiki Discussions Category:Misc We can use this page to discuss which way we want to move from here. add topics at the bottom (of a section if on that topic). Don't forget to sign your comments with four tildes like this --> ~~~~ C Corwin 10:42, 29 October 2006 (UTC) :Using a colon before your comment indents it like this to make discussions easier to follow. C Corwin 19:04, 29 October 2006 (UTC) It's much easier to read if you alternate colons rather than always use one.--Sirusd 04:35, 5 November 2006 (UTC) Separate wiki now? I think we may be ready to request a separate WIKIA wiki for dgate. I'm hoping that if we do, the current articles are simply moved to the new wiki but if it isn't that simple maybe we should make the request now before we get to 200 articles to move. Any comments? C Corwin 10:42, 29 October 2006 (UTC) Yea, it'd be good to move before we get too big, or else we'll be too lazy to have to transfer it all over. XD CuinnSubido 15:02, 29 October 2006 (UTC) If the wiki grows in popularity like it has been, then I'd agree that it's a good idea to make the request now rather than wait for it to get too big to handle. Wolfbyte 19:03, 29 October 2006 (UTC) :I'm kinda expecting it to explode if the game gets back up too. :) C Corwin 19:05, 29 October 2006 (UTC) I think it's a good idea to go ahead and move now. We also should probably decide on how we want to go about doing the DgateWiki as a whole. For instance, what sort of information is and isn't appropriate. I love the idea of DgateWiki, but there needs to be a line on what sort of IC information is put on here. I think 'tidbits' are fine, but information that should be obtained through IC means need to be left out of the wiki. But that's just me :) --Sirusd 13:27, 30 October 2006 (UTC) :One of the things I kinda don't want is too much on game mechanics. I'd prolly be in favor of deleting the article Offensive Rate entirely even though it doesn't really give away anything. C Corwin 13:42, 30 October 2006 (UTC) ::I have no problem with this deletion, I only included it as a reference point in Magick since I talked about an OR boost. CuinnSubido 19:45, 30 October 2006 (UTC) I have requested the creation of a Dragon's Gate Wiki on the main Wikia server. It should take a few days to hear anything. Meanwhile keep editiing here as before. C Corwin 20:22, 30 October 2006 (UTC) History Button and Edit Summaries The history tab at the top of an article (or talk page like this one) allows you to compare any two versions of an article and view changes made by any particular editor. It also allows you to revert the page to a previous version. On Wikipedia this is done often because of Edit Wars and Vandalism, hopefully we won't have those here. Edit wars can be avoided by discussing controversial changes on an article's talk page before making them. Also, using the edit summary box before changing pages allows others to quickly see the changes you've made. C Corwin 18:44, 29 October 2006 (UTC) Organization? :(Moved from User Talk:C Corwin) :I brought this up on the main boards, but is ther no way to better organize the site without upgrading it to a full wikia? I can't help but think of it as a bunch of stiky notes tacted to a very overcrowded fridge at the point.User:Sirusd ::While the analogy has some truth, the difference is that with wikilinks Dragon's Gate, every article can link to every other relavent article. That said, yes there can be better organization. Every article must be in Category: Dragon's Gate, but using additional categories would help. Category: Dragon's Gate IC, and Category: Dragon's Gate OOC would be a start. C Corwin 13:10, 30 October 2006 (UTC) Here's an idea. If we removed the Category:Dragon's Gate tags, but kept their subtags (i.e. Dragon's Gate Races), they should still appear in those articles, correct? That way, we don't have 200 articles all listed on the front page.--Sirusd 13:34, 30 October 2006 (UTC) :If we remove Category: Dragon's Gate, those articles will not be part of the miniwiki and it wouldn't be able to be moved as a whole. I like being able to see every article at a glance anyway. C Corwin 13:45, 30 October 2006 (UTC) It's a plus, but it does make the site seem a bit cluttered, kinda like the main sight.--Sirusd 20:10, 30 October 2006 (UTC) :They all still need the Category: Dragon's Gate so I can find them all. Right now every article is on my watchlist and I use recent changes to categorize any new ones. I have requested a Wikia Wiki. C Corwin 20:20, 30 October 2006 (UTC) I think something that also makes it a little confusing is having a link "dragon's gate" as an article which links to the main page to create new documents. Can that name be changed without screwing everything up? Maybe something like "Dragon's Gate Wiki Create Page" or shorter "DG Wiki Create Page." I do think that it will look more organized when we have more standardized subcategories. Right now its all still kind of in a planning stage, regardless of the 165 articles. AnyahJharaea 09:06, 31 October 2006 (UTC) :I've gone around several articles and added the appropriate subcategories for them. Most notably for Races. For now, that's the best thing we seem to be able to do.--Sirusd 00:26, 1 November 2006 (UTC) :I definitely like having a main page listing all the articles. I guess you want SOME subcategories, but not so many that it gets confusing. Perhaps it would be good if all articles on the main page were tagged either IC or OOC. I don't plan on coming here to look for OOC info, but that's just me. As far as IC knowledge, I know certain people will bitch about its being here, but I just don't see a problem as long as real secrets are not disclosed. I see the value of the wiki as being a quick-reference encyclopedia on Dgate, which characters could use to educate themselves on relevant subjects.Foom 03:46, 1 November 2006 (UTC) I look at the wiki page just like the character bios and history/lore section on DG. I love reading the stories players put up, but I also know if I want to know something IC I'll learn it there. But on the subject of organization...I don't have a problem with it really, but I pretty much memorized how to get to the articles I want. Anything that's new I just see under the article page. Pirky 07:33, 1 November 2006 (UTC) :Um, I think somebody should edit the Quark entry, but I don't know enough to do it.Foom 08:52, 1 November 2006 (UTC) ::I changed it. I swear, if people don't like the idea, why don't they just ignore it rather than screw around with something people are finding enjoyable to occupy their time? Yeah, he pwned. Whatever. Gia put the link on the main web page. If she felt it was too wrong, she would not have. Simple as that. We have too many players who have become way too jaded and just need to step away.AnyahJharaea 15:45, 1 November 2006 (UTC) :::On Wikipedia this would be called vandalism. Do you guys know how to revert unwanted edits? C Corwin 20:50, 1 November 2006 (UTC) Sorry I haven't been as active as you all in the Wikia site. Been helping with the Taathian boards lately. What was wrong with Quarks bio? Have others things been messed with? I plan to save all the articles under a notepad so if any are messed up really bad I'll know what to change them back to. Lots of articles now. Good job!Pirky 20:01, 3 November 2006 (UTC) Street Names? Do we really need to put street names on the wiki? Personally, I think its superfluous information.AnyahJharaea 07:09, 2 November 2006 (UTC) :Yeah, prolly. C Corwin 07:13, 2 November 2006 (UTC) ::Like I said somewhere I really thought of this mostly for character bios and some general geography, history and stuff like that. Streets are most likely too much. C Corwin 07:16, 2 November 2006 (UTC) Next Up? Okay, I have a burning question that I need asked. I'm currently trying to put as much history as I know into the site. But after that, I want to move onto Mechanics. Several people have mentioned that they don't want mechanics on this site. I want to know why. Shouldn't the DgateWiki be a place to go to for knowledge and information? Isn't mechanical information just as important to the game as any other? What better place to put as much information as the players have learned about the game so that others can also have access to it?--Sirusd 04:35, 5 November 2006 (UTC) Standby For an important announcement. I have to go to work soon but I should be able to post it from there sometime this evening. C Corwin 22:24, 7 November 2006 (UTC) Dgate Wiki Now Live The wiki now has an official site. Dgate Wikia However, I sometimes get a message that the wiki does not yet exist, sometimes I don't. I have moved one article to the new site and will be moving more. If you want to move some, edit the article here, copy all the text in the edit window, go to the new site, create an article there with the same name (you can drop the (Dgate) from any article titles), paste in the copied text, delete the Dragon's Gate category, add any new categories and save. I want to use categories for race, class and religion, more are ok. Just use something like 'Secian' instead of 'Secians' or 'secian characters' Add any articles you move to this list: C Corwin 01:58, 8 November 2006 (UTC) Articles moved to Dgate Wikia I'm moving them all as exports